The present invention relates to a portable support apparatus for equipment, such as a tripod. For convenience, the term “tripod” is used as a generic identifier for a more broad class of equipment supports, which may have any number of legs, e.g. a support with two, three, four or more legs.
Tripods have been used for many years. Typically, tripods include an elevated mounting surface, upon which equipment may be secured, such as a camera, telescope, musical equipment, surveying equipment, antenna, etc. The elevated mounting surface is supported by a plurality of legs, which in the case of a tripod is typically three. Other numbers of legs may likewise be used, such as a single leg monopod.
Tripods are designed to provide some optimal balance between a set of features. For example, one feature of a tripod is stability, as it is often desirable to insure that shaking or other movement of equipment supported by the tripod is minimized so that, for example, blur does not occur in an image taken by a camera supported on the tripod. Tripods are often used portably, hence, it is often desired to minimize the weight and/or dimensions of the tripod so that it may be carried over great distances. Unfortunately, these stability and weight considerations are often in conflict, i.e. a heavier tripod will provide a high degree of stability but will be more burdensome to carry.
Many existing tripods are vertically collapsible with radially extendible legs. For example, a tripod may have three leg assemblies, with each leg assembly pivotally connected to an elevated equipment support so that each leg may be pivoted outwards when in use, and inwards when not in use. Also, each leg assembly may have multiple elements that selectively slide axially relative to each other. For example, a multi-stage tripod may have first, second, and third segments for each leg. To adjust the height of the tripod, the first and second leg segments are slidably movable relative to each other and the second and third leg segments are also slidably movable relative to each other. Each pair of legs may be selectively locked and unlocked at different positions. Tripods also may include an adjustable central column to change the height at which equipment is supported by the tripod at a fixed extension of the tripod legs. Further, the tripod legs typically include locking detents so that each of the tripod legs may be positioned at one of a plurality of fixed angular orientations. Unfortunately, the selected detents often do not provide the flexibility to position the tripod legs at the desired positions, especially when using the tripod on uneven or rocky terrain.
What is desired therefore is a modified tripod, and in particular a modified tripod leg, suitable for being adjustable to a desirable location.